Intercontinental ballistic missile (Tiberium)
An Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile, or ICBM, is a long-range (greater than 5,500 km or 3,500 miles) ballistic missile typically designed for nuclear weapons delivery, that is, delivering one or more nuclear warheads. These missiles were first developed by the Soviet Union in Second World War at the Dark Horseman military base under the supervision of Vladimir Kosygin and first deployed against Europe when the base was attacked. The crisis was thankfully averted and missiles disabled in flight. Due to their capability to reach space, several faction has revamp their usage into missile on ASAT purpose. Following the war there were several countries possessing nukes, including Russia, the United States of America, Great Britain, France, India, and the People's Republic of China. With the establishment of UNGDI, most nuclear weapons were in the hands of the member states of the organization, who decided that they would never make use of them. However, they were stored in full battle readiness with delivery systems. Not surprisingly, the Brotherhood of Nod took an interest in the weapons and did what it could to amass the necessary components for the missile. They managed to, and around the end of the First Tiberium War,GDI almost managed to retaliate. After the first war, a stockpile of ICBMs (probably originating from rogue and not UN-controlled arsenals of Pakistan, as well as Chinese Second Artillery Corps) was acquired by the Brotherhood, and in addition of technologies salvaged by Kane in his secret infiltration to the old Soviet, become the basis of Nod know how in the field of ICBM rockets and warheads (especially nuclear). On their first war, Nod mandated that a Nuclear armed ICBM is placed and launched within their first Temple of Nod. On the second war, Nod replaced it with advanced cruise missiles, but keep several old TEL and missile for "save keeping". Sensing GDI's GDSS Philadelphia they revamp most of it into ASAT missile. Mounted on tracked mobile launchers, they were used to attempt to shoot down the GDSS Philadelphia, an operation aborted in the last minutes by commander Michael McNeil. Another ICBM, packed with strategic level yield nuclear warhead, was used to obliterate Vega's island, following his failure. The Brotherhood retained their nuclear capabilities after their second loss, and established a camouflaged missile launch facility in Cairo. It was from here that a strike was launched that obliterated the Philadelphia and sparked the Third Tiberium War. The Cairo site was destroyed not long after the beginning of the war, and after Kane's apparent death, the Brotherhood had to hijack GDI warheads from the Australian outback and steal the access codes from a control center in Sydney. This was done as the Scrin invaded and the turmoil aided Nod in succeeding in their mission. The Missile (although more akin to tactical range missile) is still used in the Fourth Tiberium War. Gallery File:ICBM_Cutsense.PNG|Render File:ICBM_Screenshot.PNG|Deploy and undeploy ICBM File:ICBM_animation.gif|Deploy animation File:TW_ICBM_Launch.jpg|ICBM ready to launch File:TW_ICBM_attack_Philadelphia.jpg|ICBM attack Philadelphia Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_ICBM_Launch|in Tiberian Sun cinematic Category:Weapons Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal